


Coldness

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Flirting, Inventor!Crisostomo, M/M, Robot AU, Robot!Elias, malandi po si crisostomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Elias voices out his concerns and finds that no one, organic organism or otherwise, is immune to Crisostomo Ibarra's charm.





	Coldness

**Author's Note:**

> once upon a time, my high school bff and i talked about a noli robot au feat inventor crisostomo inheriting his father’s tech company and fending off the padres who tried to steal the company from under him.
> 
> and also crisostomo finds a hunky robot that he falls in love with. yeah idek what high school me was thinking but anyway!! here’s this ancient drabble hope yall like it

“Señor, isn’t my metal too… cold and uncomfortable?” Elias gives Crisostomo a sideways glance, his retinal sensors flashing red.

Crisostomo hums thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose I could find a softer, synthetical material if you so desired.” He arches a curious eyebrow at Elias. “Is that what you want?”

“If you think it would be beneficial to you, Señor.”

“The cold doesn’t bother me. I didn’t spend all that time in Europe without building some sort of immunity to its harsh winters,” Crisostomo says, wrapping an arm around Elias. If he were human, Elias would’ve probably blushed at the contact. As it is, the only thing he can register is a sudden jolt of electricity humming in his circuit-board.

Elias cants his head, questioning, even without any signs of emotion.

“It doesn’t bother me,” the inventor affirms. “I swear on my late father, Elias. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Señor…” Although the robot’s facial plate remains devoid of expression and his tone remains mechanical and monotonous, Crisostomo can sense how touched Elias might’ve been, had he had any emotions.

“You are the only known working robot after all.” Crisostomo leans forward to rub their noses together, only to miscalculate the distance between them and slam his nose against Elias’ face.

“Ow,” he moans, holding his painfully throbbing nose with both hands. Beside him, he can feel Elias vibrating slightly, as though he was laughing at his human’s misfortune.

“Hey, don’t you get cheeky with me,” Crisostomo warns with a mock serious tone, “I can easily turn you off, you know.” A grin plays on his lips. “Of course, it’s much more fun to turn you on—”

Instead of dignifying that with a reply, Elias shoves lightly at Crisostomo’s chest.


End file.
